series 3 with the bad wolf
by rosieposiebadwolf
Summary: what if Rose was with the doctor the whole time but only the newest companions could see her...updates will take time so pretty please be patient with me still working on the runaway bride
1. Chapter 1

Series three with the Bad Wolf

Disclaimer : I do not own any of the words other than the conversations with Rose Tyler. Like seriously look up the transcript for this episode and anything other than the conversations with Rose will be there. On a side note… anything said by donna to rose, and vice versa, the doctor cant hear thanks to Bad Wolf.

Episode 1- the runaway bride- part one

A familiar shot; we begin as usual with the sweeping camera move from the moon to Earth, zooming in on 21st century London.

A church. A bride, Donna Nobel, is about to be given away by her father. They are ready to walk down the aisle. Donna's father, Geoff, has his arm linked through hers rather than the other way around. Donna swaps their position with a slight cough. Her father apologized.

The organ begins to play and Donna sighs happily. The congregation stands. Her fiancé, Lance, catches her eye from the front of the church, and they smile at each other in anticipation. Donna and Geoff begin to walk slowly down the aisle, which elicits sounds of appreciation from their friends and family— except from one blonde woman, Nerys, who looks Donna up and down with a look of contempt. They are about halfway down the aisle when Donna starts to glow gold. Lance's eyes widen. It takes Donna a moment to notice, but when she does, she screams long and loud. The congregation mutters excitedly as Donna disappears in a puff of golden dust, which then zooms upwards and through the ceiling.

In the Tardis

The Tardis is exactly where we left it in 'Doomsday'— in orbit around a super nova. He walks around the controls sadly, having just losing his most recent companion, Rose Tyler. Unbeknownst to him, following his every step was Rose Tyler, only he could not see her. The golden dust flies straight through the walls and reassembles itself in the form of Donna in the console room. The Doctor looks up from the controls in alarm.

His face scrunched up in a confused look. "What?" He asked, not really to the newcomer but to himself. Rose looked at the bride with a sad smile. The bride turned toward him and made a shocked gasp sound. "Who are you?" She asked. "But…" The Doctor bit back. "Where am I?" The bride asked. "What?" "What the hell is this place?" Rose giggled inwardly at the conversation going on.

The Doctor is looking around for some explanation. "What? You can't do that. I wasn't… We're in flight. That is, physically impossible! How did—?"

Before he could finish his question though, the bride began asking the questions commandingly . Rose had the look of pity on her face for the Doctor. But you could tell she was holding back a laugh. "Tell me where I am. I demand you to tell me right now— where am I?"

The Doctor stares at her. "The Tardis." he answered simply, like she should know what that is. "The what?" The bride asked. "The Tardis." "The what?" "The TARDIS!" The Doctor finally yelled, getting annoyed with the bride. He turns to the controls. There was a pause, and Rose couldn't hold her laugh anymore. "The what?" Donna asked again.

The Doctor rolled his eyes, wishing Rose were here. She usually dealt with the 'stupid' apes. 'I'm right here Doctor' Rose said knowing what he was thinking. "It's called the Tardis." The Doctor finally answered her after taking a few deep breathes. Donna replied angrily, "That's not even a proper word. You're just saying things." "How did you get in here?" The Doctor asked her.

"Well, obviously when you kidnapped me! Who was it? Who's paying ya? Is it Nerys? Oh my God, she's finally got me back. This has got Nerys written all over it." The Doctor watches her rant, looking her up and down with utter confusion.

The Doctor looked at her confused, "Who the hell is Nerys?!" He asked. "Your best friend!" Donna replied. The Doctor looked upset when she said that. He pointed at her while he said, "You know nothing about my best friend. You do not tell me who my best friend is, you understand me?! Hold on, wait a minute. What're you dressed like that for?" Rose smacked her head and rolled her eyes as he just realized what the woman was wearing.

Donna replies sarcastically, "I'm going ten pin bowling." Then she yells, "What do you think, Dumbo?! I was nearly halfway up the aisle."

The Doctor begins to fiddle with the controls whilst Donna walks around ranting.

"I've been waiting all my life for this. I was just seconds away! And then you— I dunno, you drugged me or something." Donna accuses him. The Doctor looks up. "I haven't done anything."

"We're having the police on you! Me and my husband— as soon as he is my husband— we're going to sue the living backside off ya!" Donna ranted. 'Good luck with that! The man's broke.' Rose commented.

The Doctor does not reply, being too engrossed in operating the controls. Donna notices the doors and rushes to them. The Doctor looks up in alarm, hurrying after her.

"No, wait a minute! Wait just a minute! Don't—!"

But he was too late. Donna had already thrown open the doors and is now looking upon the super nova. Her mouth falls slightly open. The Doctor and invisible Rose, goes to stand next to her.

"We're in space. Outer space. This is my… space-ship. It's called the 'TARDIS'." The Doctor finally explained, breaking the awkward silence. Rose looked at him, hearing the pain in his voice. Donna apparently either didn't notice it, or looked over it. "How am I breathing?" She asked. "The Tardis is protecting us." The Doctor replied.

Donna looked at him. Finally she asked the one question that everybody should ask when meeting someone. "Who are you?" The Doctor turned his head slightly toward her. "I'm the Doctor. You?" he asked. "Donna. Donna Nobel." She replied. The Doctor looked her up and down before asking the first question he should ask when meeting someone. "Human?" Donna looked at him questingly. "Yeah. Is that optional?" She asked. The Doctor went back to looking at the super nova, thinking of Rose. "Well, it is for me."

Donna glances around him, but there's not much room for more surprise. "Your alien?" She asked. "Yeah." The Doctor replied. You could see Rose lip sync the conversation between the two. After a moment, Donna shivered. "It's freezing with those doors open."

So the Doctor slams them shut and darts back to the controls.

"But I don't understand it and I understand everything! This—this can't happen! There is no way a Human Being can lock itself onto the Tardis and transport itself inside. It must be…"

Suddenly he's all energy— he grabs an ophthalmoscope and uses it to look into Donna's eyes, all the while muttering an endless flow of techno babble. Donna is stuck silent with confusion.

"Impossible. Some sort of subatomic connection? Something in the temporal field? Maybe pulling you into the alignment with the chronon shell. Maybe something macro mining your DNA within the interior matrix. Maybe a genetic—"

She slaps him. Rose covers her mouth with both hands, shocked, but you could tell she was relieved that the Doctor stopped talking.

"What was that for?!" The Doctor asked, looking gobsmacked. Donna yelled. "Get me to the Church!"

The Doctor dropped his instruments and goes back to the controls. "Right! Fine! I don't want you here anyway! Where is this wedding?" He asked. "Saint Mary's, Hayden Road, Chiswick, London, England, Earth, the Solar System." Donna explained. Rose rolled her eyes. There were millions of solar systems, what Donna meant to say was the milky way. Rose noticed Donna noticing her blouse.

Donna suddenly spots a jacket slung over one of the railings. It's one of Rose's — the purple one she was wearing in 'New Earth'. She snatches it up.

"I knew it. Acting all innocent."

She strides over to the Doctor and shows him the blouse. Rose walked in between them not knowing who to look at.

"I'm not the first am I? How many women have you abducted?" Rose wanted so badly to tell her she was not abducted. But knowing that if she did, it would cause a paradox. She could talk to Donna, but she couldn't tell her who she really was.

The Doctor looks up from the controls with a look like he didn't know what she was talking about. When his eyes fell on the garment in Donna's hands, his face fell.

He replied quietly, "That's my friend's." Rose whipped around to face him, shocked. Some time ago, she had met an old companion of his, Sarah Jane Smith. The Doctor never told Rose about Sarah. She obviously assumed that when she disappeared, he would just not talk about her like he had Sarah. Apparently, she was wrong.

Donna asked sarcastically, "Where is she then? Popped out for a space walk?" The Doctor looked down sadly. "She's gone." Donna slightly turned her head both ways. "Gone where?!" After a moment, the Doctor replied, "I lost her." Donna told him furiously, "Well, you can go ahead and lose me!"

She watches him for a moment. Suddenly seeming to realize this is a sensitive topic.

Suddenly, everything seemed to stop around Donna. It was like she was in a tv show and someone pressed pause. There was a blonde girl right in front of both her and the Doctor. "Uh.. who are you and what the hell happened?" She asked. The girl turned to her. Donna jumped back, the eyes of the girl were completely gold.

"Donna Nobel. You must trust this man with your life. No matter what happens you must trust him. But you also must do exactly as I tell you. My name is luna. I will protect you." The girl replied to her before time resumed. Donna shook her head.

"How do you mean lost?" Donna asked him.

The Doctor looks up at her darkly and advances— for a moment, Donna looks fearful. But he only snatches Rose's Blouse from her. He makes towards the doors.

"Right! Chiswick!"


	2. update

p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"Hello i just read my latest review… and i am just letting you guys know that i am working on the next chapter it will probably be up in the next couple of days so please be patient with me… i have never got this much interest in a story… along with writing out the stuff in the actual episode… i also have to decide where to include Rose and what would be the best way to do so. I'm sorry it is taking longer than intended, but please be patient with me. /p 


	3. Chapter 2- runaway bride part two

Disclaimer : I do not own any of the words other than the conversations with Rose Tyler. Like seriously look up the transcript for this episode and anything other than the conversations with Rose will be there. On a side note… anything said by donna to rose, and vice versa, the doctor cant hear thanks to Bad Wolf.

Chapter 2- runaway bride part two

There is much commotion and a large group of confused friends and families inside Saint Mary's church. Donna's mother, Sylvia, pushes her way through the throngs whilst talking to someone on the phone.

"No, she didn't run away. We are not talking jitters. She literally vanished. Now, go and check the house and see if she's there." She hangs up the phone. Addressing someone in the crowd, she yells, "Oh, Angelica, that's not helping, is it? Now, smarten up!" Angelica apologizes.

Donna's fiancé, Lance, comes toward her.

"Lance, any sign?" Sylvia asks. "I've looked all around and I can't find her. Where the hell did she go?"

He disappears into the crowd.

Sylvia turned to her husband. "Showing off, that's what she is! First day at school, she was sent home for biting." "Well, it's a bit more serious than that! She's never disappeared before!" He replied. Sylvia bit back contemptuously, "She didn't disappear, it's a trick! It's one of her silly little 'look at me' party pieces." She suddenly becomes worried. "what if she's dead?" "Oh don't say that!"

—

Donna alights from the Tardis— the right time, the right planet, but unfamiliar surroundings.

"I said 'Saint Mary's'. What sort of Martian are you? Where's this?" She asked him. rose leaned over to her and said, "He's not a martian."

Rose watches the Doctor stroke the Tardis with concern.

"something's wrong with her." He announces.

Donna rolls her eyes.

"It's like she's recalibrating." The Doctor explained.

Rose watched as he rushed back into the Tardis and over to the console.

"She's digesting."

Rose now watched as Donna stands outside with her mouth open— she's finally noticed what she stepped out of and how small it is in comparison to the interior.

The Doctor had one hand on the Rotor. "What have you eaten? What's wrong?" He calls out to Donna. "Donna? You've really got to think. Is there anything that might've caused this?"

Donna wasn't listening— she was pacing around the outside of the Tardis, feeling the walls in utter bewilderment.

"Anything you might've done? Any sort of alien contacts? I can't let you go wandering off in case your dangerous. I mean have you… have you seen lights in the sky? Or… did you touch something? Something— something different? Something strange? Something made out of a sort of metal or… Who're you getting married to?" The Doctor asked.

All the while, Donna has completed her circuit of the Tardis and has popped her head back inside, as if to check whether she wasn't imagining how big it was. Having confirmed this, she stumbles backwards, hands covering her mouth.

"Are you sure he's human? He's not a bit overweight with a zipper around his forehead, is he?" The Doctor asked.

The strangeness of the Tardis was too much for Donna— she runs. The Doctor runs after her.

"Donna!" He called after her.

He falls in step beside her.

"Leave me alone! I just want to get married!" She yelled at him. rose patted her shoulder. "Come back to the Tardis." The Doctor told her. Rose rolled her eyes at his order. "No way! That box is too… weird." She replied. "It's… bigger on the inside, that's all." He told her. "Oh! That's all?" Donna exclaimed.

She sighs exaggeratedly and checks her watch. Rose tilts her head.

Donna was suppressing tears. "Ten past three. I'm gonna miss it." She said. "You can phone them. Tell them where you are." The Doctor suggested. "How do I do that?" Donna asked him. "Haven't you got a mobile?" The Doctor asked. Rose rolled her eyes at the ignorance of the Doctor.

Donna stops and stares at him.

"I'm in my wedding dress. It doesn't have pockets. Who has pockets? Have you ever seen a bride with pockets? When I went to my fitting, do you think I said, "Alison, the one thing I forgot to say is give me pockets"?!" "This man you're marrying- what's his name?" the Doctor asked. Donna suddenly got all loved up. "Lance." "Gotta like Lance." Donna changed her manner with terrifying abruptness. "Oi! No stupid Martian is gonna stop me from getting married. To hell with you." She cried.

She runs off.

"I'm- I'm not… I'm not… I'm not from Mars!" the Doctor called out feebly. 'I know Doctor… I know.' Rose said.

Donna runs down a busy street.

"Taxi!" She called.

The Doctor joins her. The taxi ignores them.

"Why's his light on?" She asked. The Doctor pointed to another one. "There's another one!"

He runs to catch it.

"Taxi!" Donna called.

They stumble into the road in their effort to catch the drivers attention— but again, it just drives straight past.

"Oi!" Donna screeched. Rose rolled her eyes. "There's one!" The Doctor pointed one out.

He runs, waving for attention. And again, it passes them. Rose just thought he looked like a blubbering idiot.

"Oi!" Donna screeched again. "Do you have this effect on everyone? Why aren't they stopping?" The Doctor asked her. Rose smacked her forehead. "They think I'm in fancy dress." Donna exclaimed.

Another taxi drives past, the driver hooting his horn.

"Stay off the scotch darlin'!" The taxi driver yelled. "They think I'm drunk!" Donna exclaimed.

Two guys in the car yell out the window as they drive past.

"You're fooling no one mate!" Both driver and passenger yell. Donna gave a hurt look and Rose glared at them as they drive outta sight. "They think I'm in drag!" Donna yelled.

The Doctor looks Donna up and down appraisingly. Rose wanted so badly to smack him upside the head.

"Hold on, hold on." The Doctor told Donna.

He puts his fingers between his lips and whistles, long and piercing, causing Donna and Rose to wince and cover their ears. However, it attracts the attention of a taxi, which grinds to a halt before them. The Doctor, Rose, and Donna clamber into the back seat.

Donna instructed the driver, "Saint Mary's in Chiswick, just off Hayden's road. It's an emergency, I'm getting married! Just… hurry up!" The driver turned to her. "You know it'll cost you, sweetheart? Double rates today. "Oh my God!" She turns to the Doctor. "Have you got any money?" Rose chuckled. "Um… no. And, you?" He asked. Donna gestures to her dress violently. "Pockets!"

The taxi screeches to a halt and they're out. The Doctor slams the door.

Donna yells at the driver. "And that goes double for your mother!"

The taxi drives off. Rose looks at Donna impressed. She liked the newcomer.

"I'll have him. I've got his number. I'll have him. Talk about the Christmas spirit." Donna told the Doctor. The Doctor looks around, vaguely surprised. "Is it Christmas?" He asked. "Well, duh! Maybe not on Mars, but here it's Christmas Eve." Donna told him. 'He's not from Mars!' Rose told her.

She hits him, spotting something in the distance. Rose looked in the direction Donna was.

"Phone box." Donna pointed out.

The three rush towards it.

"We can reverse the charges!" Donna exclaimed. "How come you're getting married on Christmas Eve?" The Doctor asked. Rose still couldn't believe how rude this new Doctor was. She had to admit the old one wasn't that much more mannered, but this one was just plain rude. He was nice and all, but he was rude.

"Can't bear it. I hate Christmas. Honeymoon in Morocco. Sunshine- lovely." Donna explained.

They reach the phone box. The Doctor holds the door open for Donna. Rose did have to admit though that he did have his moments.

"What's the operator? I've not done this in years! What do you dial? 100?" Donna asked the Doctor like he should know. The Doctor applied his sonic screwdriver to the phone. "Just - - just call the direct." He told her.

The dial tone buzzes on the end of the receiver. Rose had missed his little time lord tricks.

"What did you do?" Donna asked him demandingly. The Doctor was distracted, looking around. "Something - - Martian. Now, phone! I'll get money!" He told her. Rose rolled her eyes.

He sprints to the nearest cash machine. The man currently using it in front of him is being aggravatingly slow- the Doctor hops from foot to foot impatiently.

Donna was still in the phone box. "Ohh answer the phone!"

She punches the numbers out

At the church, Sylvia's phone rings.

"Hello? Oh, no! The battery's gone! Has anyone got a charger?" Sylvia asked. Lance was on his own mobile. "Have you tried the hotel? Hello? Hello?!"

His phone goes dead.

He goes over to the Vicar who was talking on his phone. "Vicar, is your phone working? Mine's run out." He asked, rudely. The Vicar ignored him, for he was on the phone. "I've got one wedding about to arrive and another wedding refusing to leave, so yes, I do think its a police matter."

Donna had to leave a message for her mother. "Mum, get off the phone and listen. I'm in…" She looks around, "Oh my God - I dunno where I am! It's… it's a street. And there's WH Smith… but it's definitely Earth." 'Wouldn't be the first time he landed wrong though' Rose said.

The Doctor is still Waiting to use the cash machine. Rose watched as his agitation grew more and more by the second. Finally, the man in front of them leaves. The Doctor darts forward, followed by Rose. He casts a furtive look about him before using his sonic screw driver to retrieve cash from the machine. Donna leaves the phone box, out of breath. She approaches a woman at random on the street.

"Excuse me… I'm begging you. I'm getting married, I really am and I'm late and I just need to borrow a tenner and I'll pay you back, I promise. And it's Christmas." She begged the woman.

The Doctor takes the cash. His eye is caught by a row of masked Santas, playing trumpets a short distance a way. 'Oh great! Not those guys again!' Rose groaned. They watch them, remembering their last encounter with similar Santas, his suspicions aroused.

"Taxi!" Donna called.

A taxi pulled up beside her - she converses with the driver for a few seconds before shouting back to the Doctor.

"Thanks for nothing, spaceman! I'll see you in court!"

She climbs into the taxi and it drives away - the driver is a masked Santa. 'Like I didn't see that coming.' Rose groaned before disappearing. The Doctor shouts after them, "Donna!"

But they've gone, The Doctor looks back at the Santas playing the trumpets. One of them lowers his trumpet ominously. Now all three of them are held like weapons - the Doctor sonics the cash machine causing notes to fly everywhere and there is mad scramble and confusion as people run around trying to catch the money and stuff it in their pockets. The Doctor runs back in the direction of the Tardis.

Donna and the masked Santa drive along the taxi.

"I promise you, mate - I'll give you the rest when we get there. Oh, I look a mess."

Rose appears beside Donna in a golden light.

"Oi! Luna was it? Look, I know you said I could trust the Doctor, but I can't stay with him." Donna explains to the girl. Rose looked at her with an understanding look. "I know Donna. But you can't trust the driver either." Rose takes off the Santa's mask and shows Donna that he's a robot. Donna screamed.

The Doctor reaches the Tardis doors in a sprint.

The Doctor pummels the Tardis into action with his usual equipment - namely his fists and a hammer. the rotor starts to rise and fall. The Doctor traces the Taxi's progress on his monitor.

Sparks fly from the Tardis console and it tilts dangerously. The Doctor hits it with a hammer, "Behave!" he told it.

The Tardis falls out of the sky just above Donna's taxi, spinning in the air. Donna and Rose, hearing the sound turned.

"… you are kidding me!" Donna exclaimed.

Two children stare through the back window of their car, amazed.

The Doctor attaches string to the console so he can operate the controls from the door. He then stumbles over to the doors, string between his teeth, and throws open the doors. The Tardis is in line with the taxi, zooming along beside it on the motorway. Rose caught a glimpse of the Doctor with the string between his teeth and shook her head chuckling. Donna stares at him, hands pressed against the window.

The doctor yells at her, "Open the door!" Donna scrunched up her face. "Do you what?!" "Open the door!" Donna tried the handle. "I can't, it's locked."

The Doctor sonics the door, enabling Donna to push the window down.

Donna yelled at him like he didn't know already, "Santa's a robot." Rose face palmed. This woman had potential yes, but sometimes she can be a real dense. || . I seriously have nothing against Donna, she is my second favorite only companion in the tenth Doctor's time. ok… just wanted you to know so you don't give me any bad reviews.||

"Donna, just open the door!" The Doctor yelled at her, ignoring her statement. "What for?" Donna asked. "You've got to jump!" The Doctor yelled at her.

The robot driver turned it's head at this.

Rose had to cover her ears as Donna shrilled, "I'm not bleedin' flip jumpin'! I'm supposed to be getting married!"

The robot puts his foot down, and the taxi overtakes the Tardis. The Doctor pulls on the string, causing random explosions from the console once more and the Tardis bangs the roof of the car of a distressed man before pulling itself back in line with the taxi. The children, still watching, mutter to each other excitedly. The Doctor struggles to regain his balance, then sonics the robot, disabling it.

"Look, listen to me - you've got to jump." The Doctor told Donna. "I'm not jumping on the motorway!" Donna yells at him. "Whatever that thing is, it needs you. And whatever it needs you for, its not good. Now, come on!" Donna yelled to match him, "I'm in my wedding dress!" The Doctor retorted exasperated, "Yes! You look lovely! Come on!"

Breathing heavily with fear, Donna opens the door and positions herself ready to jump. The Doctor holds out his arms to catch her. The children are chanting 'jump! jump!' from inside their car.

Donna yells fearfully, "I can't do it!" The Doctor replied calmly. "Trust me!" Donna looks at him seriously. "Is that what you said to her? Your friend? The one you lost? Did she trust you?" Donna asked. Rose put a hand on her shoulder. "Yes, Donna. I Trusted him with my life." She told her.

"Yes, she did. And she is not dead. She is so alive. Now jump!" He assured her.

So Donna, with a scream, jumps and lands on top of the Doctor in a heap on the floor. The children cheer as Rose disappears and reappears on the Tardis in a golden light. The doors slam closed and the Tardis zooms back up into the sky.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : I do not own any of the words other than the conversations with Rose Tyler. Like seriously look up the transcript for this episode and anything other than the conversations with Rose will be there. On a side note… anything said by donna to rose, and vice versa, the doctor cant hear thanks to Bad Wolf.

Chapter 3- runaway bride part 3

Donna looks at her watch. It's just gone half three. The Doctor has landed them on the roof of some high rise building and is now coughing and spluttering as he tries to extinguish the smoke billowing from the Tardis doors.

The Doctor joined Donna. "The funny thing is, for a space ship, she doesn't really do that much flying. We'd better giver her a couple of hours. You all right?" The Doctor asked. Donna shrugs, "Doesn't matter." She replied. "Did we miss it?" Doctor asked. Rose placed a hand on Donna's shoulder. Donna gave her a kind look. "Yeah." Donna replied. "Well, you can always book another date." Doctor suggested. Rose face palmed again for what felt like the hundredth time that day.

"Course we can." Donna told him. "And, you still got the honeymoon." The Doctor told her. "It's just a holiday now." Donna told him. "Yeah… yeah… sorry." The Doctor apologized. "It's not your fault." Donna assured him. "OH! That's a change!" The Doctor exclaimed.

"Wish we had a time machine." Rose laughed at the irony. "Then we could go back and get it right." Donna finished. Rose turned to the Doctor and saw his hurt expression. She frowned. "…Yeah, yeah. But, even if I did, I couldn't go back on someone's personal time line. Apparently." The Doctor said sadly thinking of Rose.

Donna gives the Doctor a suspicious glance before going to sit on the edge of the roof. The Doctor sits next to her, removing his jacket and draping it around her shoulders.

"God! You're skinny! This wouldn't fit a rat!" Donna exclaimed. "Oh, and you'd better put this on." The Doctor told her.

He produces what looks like a wedding ring from his pocket. Rose looked at it and almost freaked out. They hadn't gone out long before she disappeared, but he was going to propose.

"Oh, do you have to rub it in?" Donna asked. "Those creatures can trace you. This is a bio-damper. Should keep you hidden." The Doctor replied. "But why does it have to look like a wedding band?" Donna asked. Rose went to sit down beside Donna to listen. The Doctor twisted the ring in his fingers looking down at it. "Well, that friend I told you about? We were, we were together. We weren't together long, but I was going to propose to her. Keep it safe." The Doctor replied.

He slips it on to her finger.

"With this ring, I thee bio-damp." The Doctor joked. "For better or for worse." Donna laughed.

The Doctor smiles at her.

"So, come on then. Robot Santas - What are they for?" Donna asked. "Ah, your basic robo- scavenger. The Father Christmas stuff is just a disguise. They're trying to blend in. I met them last Christmas." The Doctor replied. "Why, what happened then?" Donna asked. Rose looked at her like 'Are you kidding me?'

"… Great big spaceship? Hovering over London? You didn't notice?" Doctor asked her. Donna replied dismissively, "I had a bit of a hangover."

The Doctor decides not to pursue this. He scans the landscape.

The Doctor, nodding in the direction of the Powell Estate, said, "I spent Christmas day just over there, the Powell Estate. With this… family. My friend, she had this family. Well, they were…"

He pauses for a moment, lost in thought.

"Still… gone now." The Doctor said sadly. "Your friend… who was she?" Donna asked. "Question is, what do camouflaged robot mercenaries want with you? And how did you get inside the Tardis? I don't know."

He contemplates her. Donna rolls her eyes.

The Doctor, pulling his sonic screwdriver out of his jacket, asks, "What's your job?" "I'm a secretary." Donna replied. The Doctor, scanning her, went on, "It's weird, I mean" Rose could tell he was about to get very rude again. "You're not special, you're not powerful, you're not connected, you're not clever, you're not important…"

Rose walked over to Donna. "Please smack him upside the head for me please?" Rose asked her. Donna did as she asked. "Ow! What was that for?" The Doctor asked, rubbing his sore head. "You're being rude!" Donna replied. "What kind of secretary?" The Doctor asked, completely ignoring the statement of him being rude.

"I'm at HC Clemonts. It's where I met Lance. I was temping." Donna replied.

Flashback

Donna's sitting in a crowded, open-plan office space, gazing at her surroundings as though slightly overwhelmed.

"I mean, it was all a bit posh really. I'd spent the last two years at a double glazing firm. Well, I thought - I'm never gonna fit in here." You could hear Donna narrate.

From across the office, Lance catches Donna's eye and gestures to the coffee pot, offering her some.

"And then he made me a coffee." Donna narrated.

Donna gestures to herself and mimes "Me?!" in disbelief.

"I mean, that just doesn't happen. Nobody gets the secretary a coffee." She continued.

End flashback.

"And Lance- he's the head of HR! He don't need to bother with me! But he was nice, he was funny."

Flashback

Donna and Lance are laughing and joking at the bottom of a flight of stairs within the office block.

"She's not that bad!" Lance laughs. "She is!" Donna laughed back.

End flashback

"And it turns out, he thought everyone else was really snotty too! So that's how it started, me and him- one cup of coffee. That was it." Donna sighs. Rose looks at the Doctor sadly as he looked as though he was just offended.

"What does H.C Clements do anyway?" The Doctor asked. "Oh, security systems, you know… entry codes, ID cards, that sort of thing. If you ask me, it's just a posh name for 'locksmiths'" Donna replied. The Doctor looked as though he was musing. "Keys"

"Anyway, enough about my CV. Come on, its time to face the consequences. Oh, this is going to be so shaming. You can do the explaining martian boy." Donna said. "Yeah, I'm not from Mars." The Doctor said.

Donna nods. The Doctor stands and lends her his hand to help her up.

"Oh, I had this great big reception all planned out. Everyone's going to be heartbroken."


End file.
